Kali
by MadXHatterX94
Summary: Dean and Sam meet two sisters, Cameron and Jennifer, they go hunting together. Is love in the air? Bad summary but please read! DeanOC SamOC *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Cam and Jen

"**Kali, what the hell is a Kali?" Jennifer King asked her sister Cameron.**

** "A Kali is a Hindu goddess: a terrifying Hindu goddess who is the devourer of time. She represents the unpleasant realities of life." Cameron informed Jennifer. **

**"So a Hindu goddess is the one killing all these people?" Jennifer asked. **

**"Not killing, she's the devourer of time so she steals the beauty and youth from her victims, which are all female." Cameron said. **

**"I have a feeling that I'm not gonna like this hunt." Jennifer replied. **

**Cameron laughed. ****"Probably not."**

**Dean and Sam were driving down the road to the nearest hotel. When they pulled into the parking lot there was a woman with short blond hair getting bags out of the trunk of her car.****As they parked another woman, this one long chestnut brown hair walked out of the main office and over to the other woman. She grabbed one bag while the blond one carried three. The blonde-haired person muttered something under her breath and closed the trunk. **

**As Dean stepped out of the car, he heard the chestnut haired one say. "Don't forget the bag in the backseat Cameron." the blonde-haired person, Cameron, dropped all the bags she had been carrying and opened the back door. She pulled out a huge duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder, and then she picked up the other three bags. **

**"You're a real bitch Jen," she said as she walked over to their room. **

**"I know." Jen said with a smile as she leaned against the doorframe. **

**Cameron went inside and Jen followed. **

**Dean chuckled at how close the two women seemed to act like them. Sam got their room and they got their bags and went inside. **

**Jen was lying on her own bed flipping through the channels on the TV. Cameron stood up and stretched. **

**"I'm gonna go get some chow, you want anything?" she asked. **

**"Sure, you know what I like." Jen said.**

**"Unfortunately…" Cameron said. **

**Jen through a pillow at her. Cameron laughed and grabbed her car keys off the desk. **

**"Don't scratch my car." Jen said. **

**"I built it so technically it is my car." Cameron said walking out the door. **

**She heard Jen snort before the door closed. She climbed into the car and started it. **

**"The nearest diner is called 'Big Ben's'." Jen had said. **

**Cameron pulled into the parking lot and got out. Jen wanted a salad of course and Cameron definitely wanted a greasy burger. **

**Jen was a vegetarian and Cameron did not know how she could kill things for a living and be a vegetarian. Cameron also did not know how anyone could live without a hamburger. **

**She entered the diner after two attractive men entered. The taller of the two held the door open for her. **

**"Thanks." she said with a smile. **

**"No problem." he replied, returning her smile. **

**She ordered her and Jen's food to go and waited while they prepared it. Finally, they were finished and handed her the orders, along with Jen's water and her own Dr. Pepper. **

**Cameron paid and headed for the door. She walked out to her car and put the food in the passenger's seat.**

**As she was going around her car to the driver's side she noticed a black Chevy Impala sitting in the parking space next to hers. **

**"Whoa." she said wondering what year it was. She climbed into her car and drove back to the hotel. **

**"Dude look, that chick's checking out my car." Dean said, watching the chick from the hotel check out his car before driving off. **

**"Told you girls love the Impala." Dean said earning a snort from Sam. **

**"What?" Dean asked offended. **

**"Nothing." Sam replied. **

**"Sure." Dean said throwing a French fry at Sam. Sam laughed at shoved the French fry in his mouth. **

**They continued eating. When they were done, they drove back to the hotel room to do some research. **


	2. Meeting and Laughs

Cameron opened the door to their hotel room. She heard the shower running so she put Jen's salad and water in the mini fridge. She sat down at the table and began to eat her burger while looking up some information on the killings. Jen came out of the bathroom moments later in her penguin pajamas.

"Where's my salad?" she asked.

"In the mini fridge." Cameron replied taking a gulp of her Dr. Pepper and a bite of her burger.

"You are so gross, you know you're eating an animal right?" Jen said.

"I can't help it if they're tasty." Cameron replied opening her mouth and showing Jen her chewed up food.

"Ewe! That's sick!" she exclaimed sitting on her bed and opening the lid to her salad. Cameron finished eating and grabbed her duffel bag.

"I'm gonna take a shower." she said.

"Whatever." Jen said taking a bite of her salad.

Cameron stepped into the spray of hot water. It felt good as she stood there. She washed her hair then she just stood in the shower until the warm water turned freezing. She got out and dressed in some blue shorts and a white tank top. When she walked into the hotel room Jen was gone. "Jen?" she called.

Jen's salad was sitting untouched on her bed. "Jen?" Cameron called again. She grabbed her flip-flops and walked outside in the freezing cold wind.

"Jen?" she called again. Cameron walked two doors down. "Jen?" she asked.

Rustle.

"Jennifer Margaret King if you're trying to scare me I'll kick your ass." Cameron said.

Rustle.

"Whatever." Cameron said turning around. She began walking back to her room when something jumped out and grabbed her. She screamed and struggled. Something sharp came down across her forearm.

Cameron cried out in pain as blood poured down her arm like a waterfall. Whatever held her loosened its grip. She slid out of its reach and ran down the row of doors, watching the numbers. 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27…finally! 28! Cameron threw her body into her room landing on the floor in a heaving tangle. She heard footsteps and grabbed the gun from Jen's bag. Cameron kicked the door closed in the intruder's face.

"Ow!" his grumble was heard, even through the door. "Just checking to see if you were alright since you were screaming but I guess you are!" he yelled.

Cameron flung open the door, her gun behind her back. A young man in his late 20s stood there. He had short blond hair and green eyes. He had freckles that were barely noticeable, but there. He was about 6'2" or 6'1" maybe.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Cameron replied.

He looked down at her arm. "Sure you are. Looks like you need stitches," he said.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at him. "I can stitch myself up thank you. I am fine. Thanks for asking or checking, whatever." He smiled at her.

"Okay, whatever you say…"

"Cameron." she replied.

"Whatever you say Cameron. I'm Dean by the way," he said.

"Nice to meet you Dean, now if you excuse me, I should probably stitch myself up now." Cameron replied.

"Okay, see you around." Dean said walking off.

Cameron closed the door and went to stitch up her arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dean had just left Cameron's room. She was not bad looking short, layered, blond hair, brown eyes, faintly showing freckles. She was somewhat mean though. He just wanted to help her and she threw him to the wind. Her friend Jen would be more fun to be around than Cameron would. He walked into his hotel room and plopped down on his bed.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She had a cut on her arm that needed stitches and I offered to help her but she just threw me down." Dean explained.

"Okay, I found out what has been kidnapping the women." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's called a Kali." Sam said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"She's a Hindu goddess: a terrifying Hindu goddess who is the devourer of time. She represents the unpleasant realities of life." Sam said.

"So she's taking the women for their beauty and youth?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jen woke up in her bed. "Thank god you're awake, do you mind telling me where the hell you went last night?" Cameron asked.

"I went to a bar, don't get your panties in a bunch, I didn't think to leave a note." Jen said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't worry? I was just going to go to sleep after I took a shower but instead I have to worry about my sister because she does not think to leave a note! I got attacked last night, Jen!" Cameron screamed.

"By what?" Jen asked, worry in her voice.

"I don't know, but it attacked me! I had to give myself stitches because I was mauled trying to find you!" Cameron replied.

"I'm sorry." Jen said giving Cameron her best puppy dog eyes.

Cameron looked her in the eyes and softened. "Its okay." she said buying in.

Jen smiled at her.

"Get dressed; we're doing some research today." Cameron said.

"What are we today?" Jen asked.

"Special Agents." Cameron replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Dude we gotta go, we're supposed to be special agents and special agents are always on time." Dean said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I watched a lot of X Files when I was little." Dean replied.

Sam laughed. They put on their suits and got in the Impala. Dean started blasting Metallica. They drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cameron was wearing a black pin-stripe suit with black heels. Her blond hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

Jen was wearing a black skirt and white button-down blouse with white heels. Her chestnut hair was curled. They knocked on the door to the first victim's house.

A woman in her fifties answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Pavilion my name is Jessica Howard, this is my partner Sandra Wilson; we're with special services." Cameron said.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Pavilion asked.

"We're here to ask you a few questions about your daughter Samantha." Jen replied.

"Come in." Mrs. Pavilion said holding the door open for them. They sat on the couch in the living room while Mrs. Pavilion sat in a rocking chair.

"What happened that night, exactly?" Cameron asked.

"Well she was asleep and I wanted to check on her because she'd been sick, when I got into her room someone was dragging her out the window." Mrs. Pavilion answered.

"Did you see a face?" Jen asked.

"No, just a figure. If I didn't know any better I think it was a man.," the woman answered.

"Thank you for your time." Cameron said standing up.

"That was quick," the woman said.

"Well we've got to investigate the other disappearances too." Jen informed her, shaking her hand. Cameron shook her hand as well before they left.

"What's the plan now?" Jen asked.

"Lunch?" Cameron asked.

"Definitely." Jen said. They drove to the nearest diner. They found a booth and waited for their food to arrive. Two booths away from them were the two men that had been at the diner when Cameron had been there the other day. Jen looked over at them.

"Ooh, now they are cute." She whispered. Cameron managed to look at them without looking a hint suspicious.

"I saw them the other day. In addition, I met the one with the blond hair. His name is Dean." Cameron replied.

"When?" Jen asked excitedly.

"When you went out and I was attacked." Cameron replied.

"Lucky, his friend is pretty cute; you've got to introduce me to him." Jen said.

"I don't know his friend." Cameron replied as their food arrived.

They ate and were on their way out. Cameron paid as Jen went out to the car. As Cameron was leaving, Dean and his friend were leaving also.

"Hey Dean." Cameron said.

"Hey Cameron, how's your arm?" he asked.

"It's still attached." Cameron said with a chuckle.

Dean chuckled back. "This is my brother Sam." Dean said as Jen walked over.

"Hi." Cameron said shaking his hand. "This is my sister Jen."

Dean and Sam each shook Jen's hand.

"Jen this is Dean and Sam." Cameron said. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the hotel rooms. "So, Jen's pretty cute huh?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam mumbled as he searched his laptop.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about our mission." Sam replied.

"What, worried the Kali is gonna come and steal you for your beauty and youth? Well, maybe not beauty…" Dean said.

Sam chuckled. "Whatever Dean. Speaking of cute, you and Cameron get along pretty fine."

"Dude, I barely know her." Dean replied.

"That's never stopped you before." Sam mumbled.

Dean laughed. "You know me so well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Sam is so hot!" Jen screamed as they drove down the road.

"Whatever." Cameron said.

"You know you like'em." Jen replied.

"No, I don't like either of them." Cameron said.

"Whatever, you and Dean had real chemistry." Jen said.

"We had nothing, we're just friends." Cameron replied turning the volume up on the stereo. "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar blasted through the speakers. Jen started singing along with her.

"Come on Cam." she yelled.

"No." Cameron replied.

"Come on!" Jen yelled again.

"No!" Cameron replied smiling. Next 'Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi came on. Jen just kept singing until they finally reached the hotel.

"God, I think my ears are bleeding. " Cameron joked as she turned the car off.

Smoke rose under the hood.

"Dammit." Cameron said jumping out of the car and opening the hood. Smoke blinded her and sent her into a coughing frenzy. As the smoke dissipated, she grabbed a shop rag and some oil from her trunk.

"Jeez, what the hell happened?" Jen asked.

"I have no idea." Cameron replied as she checked the engine.

Dean and Sam parked a few spots down. Jen came back outside in some shorts and a blue t-shirt with penguins on it (Okay, she's a little obsessed with penguins). Dean walked over as Cameron fed the car some oil. "What happened?" he asked.

"The engine over heated." Cameron replied. Dean looks at the engine.

"Nice." he said.

"Thanks, I built it." Cameron replied.

"You built this?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Cameron replied.

"Impressive." Dean said.

"My father owned a shop when I was little and we still lived in Lawrence. I wanted something to play with and he handed me parts of a car and said 'get started'. I was four; just finished the car last year." Cameron said.

Dean chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing just that you were four and he handed you parts to a car and said 'get started'." Dean replied.

Cameron laughed. "I guess." she replied. Cameron shut the hood and wiped off her hands.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?" Jen asked after Cameron had left to change.

"Uh I think we're just gonna stay here tonight." Sam replied.

"Why don't you come with Cameron and I to a bar tonight, it'll be fun?" she asked.

"Sure." Dean said.

"Great." Jen replied as Cameron walked out of her room in some jeans and a t-shirt that said 'dumb…' and had a donkey under it.

"What's great?" she asked whipping a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Dean and Sam just agreed to go to a bar with us tonight." Jen replied.

Cameron looked at her sister suspiciously. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jen answered.

"Okay." Cameron said giving Jen the 'we need to talk later' look.


	3. Agrivated and Hurt

Jen was wearing a mini skirt, some Ugg boots, and a white t-shirt with penguins having a snow-fight on it. Her hair was straightened.

Cameron was wearing some jeans, a black Mario Brothers t-shirt, and some black and red converse. Her hair was straightened also.

"Why don't you ever dress up?" Jen asked.

"Because that's not my style." Cameron replied as they went out to their car. They had told Dean and Sam to meet them there. When they started driving Jen turned the radio to KJ-103 and "This is why I'm hot" by MIMS blasted through the speakers.

"Ewe! I hate that song!" Cameron yelled changing the station to the buzz where "Forever" by Papa Roach was just starting.

"I love this song!" Cameron said.

"You suck." Jen said crossing her arms over her chest.

They arrived at the bar and spotted Dean and Sam. Jen sat next to Dean and Cameron sat next to Sam, across from Dean. They got beers and started drinking. After twenty minutes, Cameron was already fed up with Dean. Jen and Sam got along like angels. Thirty minutes later Cameron was so fed up she lied that she did not feel good and left. Jen had to hitch a ride with Dean and Jen entered her hotel room Cameron was sitting at her laptop.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jen asked.

"I was never ill Jen." Cameron replied.

"Then why'd you leave?" Jen asked.

"I was so fed up with Dean I couldn't stand it anymore." Cameron said.

"But you guys got along so well." Jen whined.

"We never got along well Jen." Cameron replied.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." Jen mumbled going into the bathroom. When she came out in her penguin pajamas Cameron was sound asleep. Cameron walked out onto the deck of the hotel room and sat on the rail. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Hi." a male voice startled her, making her fall backwards off the rail.

"Ow!" Cameron yelled.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked.

Cameron looked up into Dean's eyes. He extended his hand to help her up off the ground.

"I'm fine thank you." Cameron replied standing, without Dean's help, and dusting off her pants.

"Just trying to help." Dean said.

"Well, you're not." Cameron replied walking towards her hotel room.

Dean grabbed her arm. 'Wait." he said.

"What?" Cameron asked angrily.

"What's your deal?" Dean asked.

Cameron turned around, jerking away from his grasp. "What's your deal?" Cameron asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why are you still trying to be my friend when it's clear that I don't want to be yours?" Cameron replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It's very clear what it means Dean." Cameron answered. She turned and tried to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm again.

"Cameron…" Dean's words were cut short by a fist connecting with his eye. He fell to the ground and Cameron walked back into her hotel room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Dude, what happened to your eye?" Sam asked as Dean re-entered their hotel room.

"When I went outside I saw Cameron and decided to say hello. I scared her and she fell off the rail and got mad. She was headed back to her hotel room and I grabbed her arm and she asked why I was still trying to be her friend when it was clear she didn't want to be mine." Dean began.

"Ouch." Sam said.

"Yeah and then when she turned to leave and I grabbed her arm again she turned around and punched me." Dean finished.

"Wow, you'd better put an ice pack on that Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean replied heading for the mini fridge.

"Dude, ice is outside." Sam said.

"I know I need a beer." Dean answered.

* * *

Jen entered her hotel room. "Hey, I was just over talking to Sam and Dean's eye looks really bad. How hard did you punch him?" She asked.

"Hard." Cameron replied.

"Why don't you like him?" Jen asked.

"I just don't, Jen." Cameron replied getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jen asked.

"To take a drive." Cameron replied before walking out. She walked over to her car and got in. She drove out of the parking lot and until she could no longer see the hotel. She parked in front of a pond and sat staring into the water. An hour later, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you?" Jen asked.

"I'm on my way home right now; I'll be there in thirty minutes." Cameron said before hanging up. She got in her car and headed back.

At an intersection, she was driving through when a semi popped out of nowhere and slammed into her passenger door. Cameron's head slammed into the driver's side window, breaking the glass.

At that very moment, her cell phone rang. The phone was thrown up and opened.

"Cameron?" Jen called through the phone, obviously hearing the shrieking of metal on metal. Cameron reached her arm out for the phone but was too weak.

"Jennifer…" she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jen was in Dean and Sam's back seat speeding towards where they had tracked Cameron's phone. They reached the intersection and found Cameron's car mangled. There were no other tracks leading to or from her car, but it looked like a semi had smashed into it. Jen hopped out of the car before it even came to a stop.

"Cameron!" she yelled running over to the car.

When she looked inside Cameron was not there.

"Where the hell is she?" Jen asked herself.

"She's not in the car?" Sam asked walking over.

"No." Jen replied.

"How can she not be in the car?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I do know that there should be some tracks here leading to and away from Cameron's car." Sam said.

"Man, look at this, Cameron is going to be so pissed." Jen said.

"Remind you of someone?" Sam asked Dean.

"No." Dean lied.

"Sure, well, it looks like we're going to have to go find Cameron." Sam said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was cold when Cameron woke up.

She was in a dark room, her arms pulled behind her and tied to the back of the chair she sat in. There was a gag in her mouth. Her head throbbed in pain.

It took a while but her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. The walls were made of glass. Her image was horrible, blood stained her blond hair, there was a cut on her lower lip, which explained the taste of blood, blood dripped, from her forehead and the cut on her head, down her face. Her body was aching everywhere.

The brightest lights known to man flipped on and Cameron was blinded until her eyes could adjust.

A man with bleach blond hair to his shoulders walked in.

"Hello Cameron," he said. "My name is Chuck." he pulled the cigarette he had been smoking out of his mouth and blew a cloud of smoke in her face.

"I'm sorry, was that rude?" he asked.

He brushed some hair back from her face. "You are pretty, it's a shame I'm just going to kill you." he said jamming the butt of his cigarette into her arm.


	4. Finding Cameron

**Cameron bucked and wiggled until he lifted the cigarette away from her skin. He wiped of the ashes. Cameron observed that the ceiling was made of barbed wire and she could hear other people. Chuck left to "tend" to another hostage. **

**Cameron waited until his footsteps were faint until she rocked back and forth. Finally, her chair fell backwards. She groaned as her fingers were smashed. She tipped to the left and uncomfortably crawled towards the door, the chair still attached. **

**Once she reached the door, she realized that she had no way to open it. Rubbing her cheek against the knob her gag fell off. Then she used her mouth to turn the knob. It really hurt but she finally got it. She crawled down the hall and was about 15 feet from the door when an arm rapped around her neck. **

"**No!" she screamed struggling. **

"**Maybe I should've tied you up tighter." Chuck whispered. **

**He squeezed tighter until she was gasping for breath. **

"**Chuck! Don't kill her she still obtains useful information." a voice said. **

**Chuck's arm fell of Cameron's neck and she found herself coughing uncontrollably. Chuck grabbed the back of her chair and dragged her back to her room. **

"**Maybe you should've locked the door you dumb ass." Cameron said. **

**She did not see Chuck's hand coming but she felt it across her face. **

"**We're going to ask you some questions, and you are going to give us the answers." Chuck said. **

"**And if I don't?" Cameron asked. **

"**If you don't…" Chuck trailed off as he strapped a wet sponge hook to wires. He flipped a switch and electricity roared through her body. She screamed in pain and he turned it off. "I think you get the point," he said. **

**Cameron caught her breath as he asked his first question. **

"**What are you doing here in North Dakota?" he asked. **

"**Hunting." Cameron answered. **

"**What are you hunting?" Chuck asked. **

"**She's called a Kali. A terrifying Hindu goddess who devours time and takes woman for their beauty and youth." Cameron replied. **

"**How many other hunters are here?" he asked. **

"**Just me and my sister Jen." Cameron answers. He flipped the switch. When he turned it off Cameron was confused. "I answered your f***ing question." **

"**You lied though." Chuck said. **

"**What? No, I did not! I only know that Jen and I are the only hunters here, there might be others but we don't know them." Cameron said before she was electrocuted again. **

"**Dean and Sam are hunters." Chuck replied. **

"**What?" Cameron asked. **

"**Their last name is Winchester, does that ring a bell?" Chuck asked. **

"**Winchester? As in John Winchester?" Cameron asked. **

"**Yes, that Winchester." Chuck replied. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah…" Chuck laughed as he flipped the switch. "Goodnight." he said leaving. **

**Cameron screamed in pain as she realized what he was doing. He was going to leave her there being electrocuted!**

**************************************************************************"So, I found an abandoned warehouse down the road from where Cameron's car was." Jen said walking over to Sam. They had already told her what they did for a living and they already knew about her and Cameron. **

"**Maybe we should check it out." Sam replied. **

**Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala. "I had Bobby tow Cameron's car back to his place so she could fix it up if she wanted to." Dean said. **

"**She's definitely going to want to fix it up." Jen said. **

**Sam chuckled and looked at Dean who pretended not to notice. They loaded into the Impala and headed to the warehouse. **

"**So what were you guys hunting before all this?" Jen asked. **

"**Kali, a Hi…" Jen cut Sam off. **

"**A Hindu Goddess that devours time. She's taking women for their beauty and youth," she said. **

"**How'd you know that?" Dean asked. **

"**Cause that's what we're hunting." Jen replied. **

**Dean and Sam shared a look. They entered the warehouse a few minutes later. All they heard was screams. "Jesus." Dean said. **

**They opened the first door, half a man hung in the air; the other half lay under him. "Oh my god." Jen said. **

**The next room was empty, as were the next three. "If she's alive she's one of the lucky ones." Dean said. **

**Jen gave him a stern look. "She's alive, I know it. I…I can feel It." she said. They continued to search the rooms. **

"**Everyone's dead Jen." Dean said. **

"**Not her." was all Jen said. **

**The last door to the right had sounds like electricity coming from it. They opened the door and saw an unconscious young woman sitting with her back to them. She was hooked up to a box and was being electrocuted. Jen walked towards her with Sam and Dean at her back. The girl now faced Jen; she leaned down and lifted the girls head. "Oh my god, Cameron." Jen said tears spilling from her eyes. **

**Dean flipped the switch on the box and kneeled in front of Cameron. Her eyes were open, but blank. Then they looked up at him. Dean jumped back before he began untying Cameron. Jen was still crying but now she held on to Sam; he had his arms around her trying to comfort her. **

**Dean scooped Cameron up into his arms and headed for the door. Jen and Sam followed. **

"**Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from behind. They turned around to see a man standing there. **

"**Hi, um…we're just going to get my sister and go so, bye." Jen said turning around. **

"**Wait a second, Chuck doesn't let prisoners go," the man, Chuck, said rubbing his head. **

"**Okay, well, now you do." Dean said. They turned to leave once more but Chuck stopped them. This time when they turned around, he had a gun. **

"**Whoa, no need to get all crazy and what not." Jen said. **

"**I already am." Chuck replied pulling the trigger. **


	5. Miracle

**Jen felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. A powerful force threw her backwards down the hall. **

"**Whoa! That's no ordinary gun." Chuck exclaimed. **

**Sam turned to run to Jen but Chuck shot him in leg. He cried out and fell to the floor. **

"**Cameron! You can do it! Come on!" Jen screamed. **

**It was then that Dean realized what Cameron was doing. Her hand was outstretched towards Sam's leg. **

**Icy blue mist floated from Cameron's fingers and down to Sam's injured leg. The mist floated up around the wound turning Sam's entire leg blue. Then the blue disappeared and the hole in Sam's leg was gone. Then Cameron lifted her hand and did the same thing to Jen's shoulder. **

**Exhausted, Cameron's head fell back. She was unconscious. **

"**What the…?" Chuck started before Jen pulled out her 9 mm and fired. A gaping hole formed in Chuck's forehead. **

**Sam and Dean looked at Jen as if she was crazy for a moment then proceeded to leave. **

**Dean laid Cameron in the back seat her head on Jen's lap. They drove to River Wood Medical Center. **

****

**The doctor came out seconds later. "We tried everything we could…but I'm afraid we lost Ms. King.," he said. **

"**No…" Jen mumbled, she began crying and Sam put his arms around her. **

"**We can let you in to say goodbye now," the doctor said. **

**Jen looked up and followed the doctor down the hall. Cameron was lying on the bed with a sheet covering her from head to toe. Jen walked over to her sister and lifted the sheet. **

**As soon as she saw her sister's pale, lifeless body, she had to turn away with her hand over her mouth. Sam walked over to comfort her and Dean went to look at Cameron. **

"**Wait…she blinked." Dean said. **

"**What?" Jen asked turning around and looking at her sister. **

"**She just blinked." Dean said. **

**He checked for a pulse. **

"**There's a pulse!" he exclaimed. **

**They called for a doctor and they hooked her up to the Heart Rate Monitor. Cameron's heart was at normal pace. Jen was so excited she turned and hugged Sam tightly.**

** Jen was sitting next to Cameron's bed as she slept. **

"**Jen, you should eat something; come with me." Sam said. **

**She looked up at Sam unsure. **

"**Dean will stay here with Cameron; he'll call if she wakes up." Sam reasoned. **

**Jen nodded and got up to leave with Sam. **

**Dean took Jen's seat and stared at Cameron. It was a few minutes later when Cameron's voice pulled him from his trance. **

"**What are you doing Dean?" she asked. **

**He looked into her eyes for the first time in the time he had met her. They were a beautiful brown. **

**Dean chuckled. "Actually I was counting how many freckles I could find." he answered. **

"**How many did you find?" she asked curiously. **

"**68 so far, but I'm not done." Dean replied. **

**Cameron laughed and brushed a stray hair back from her eyes. **

_**Beautiful eyes. **_**Dean thought. **

**Whether Dean believed it or not he might be in love with a girl who hates him. **

_**Maybe she does not hate me that much. **_**Dean thought. **

"**Where are Sam and Jennifer?" Cameron asked using Jen's full name for the first time. **

"**They went to go grab a bite to eat." Dean replied. **

**Cameron looked at him for a second as if she was deciding on something. "Do you know of a yellow-eyed demon?" she finally asked. **

"**Yeah, that bastard killed my mother and Sammy's girlfriend." Dean replied staring out the window. **

**Cameron stared at him again. It was then that Dean realized what she was deciding on: whether to trust him. **

**Finally, probably deciding to trust him, she spoke up. "It killed my mother too. Then it turned around and killed Jennifer's friend James." **

"**Friend?" Dean asked. **

"**He was gay." Cameron replied smiling the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen. **

**Dean laughed to hide his feelings but, just like Sammy, she saw through it. **

"**What's the matter?" she asked. **

"**I was just thinking you and Jennifer are hunters and so are Sammy and I so maybe we should all work together." Dean lied. **

"**Chuck told me about you guys." Cameron replied. "He said that we weren't the only hunters in town." **

"**Well he was right." Dean said. **

"**Apparently." Cameron joked. **

"**You're awake!" Jen yelled running into the room and hugging her sister tightly. **

"**Ow!" Cameron groaned. **

"**Sorry, I'm just happy to see you with your eyes open." Jen said. **

"**That's great, now can you get off of me?" Cameron said. **

**Jen laughed and let go of her sister. **

"**How are you feeling?" Sam asked her. **

"**Like my lungs just got squeezed in half." Cameron said glaring at Jen. **

**Sam and Dean laughed. "Sorry." Jen said. **

**The doctor entered moments later. "Well, your test results came back and your symptoms are gone. It's a miracle," he explained. **

**The four hunters were the only ones who knew what her sudden healing really was.**

**"Listen to this: a young woman was taken from her home last night." Cameron said walking into Dean and Sam's hotel room where Jen was already doing research. **

"**What's here name?" Dean asked. **

"**Miranda Jones." Cameron replied. **

"**We should go check out her place." Sam said. He and Jen left before Dean or Cameron could protest. **

"**Great." Cameron mumbled. **

"**What?" Dean asked. **

"**Nothing, I didn't say anything." Cameron insisted. **

"**Sure you didn't." Dean mumbled under his breath. **

"**Do you have a problem?" Cameron asked. **

"**No, not at all. Except you hate me for no reason." Dean said. **

"**I don't need a reason; I know exactly how men are." Cameron said. **

"**You don't have a problem with Sam and Jen liking each other." Dean said. **

"**Yes I do, Dean. She's my sister, I love her and I don't want to see her get hurt by some jackass." Cameron informed him. **

"**Well, Sammy's my baby brother and he isn't a jackass; he would never hurt a girl." Dean replied. **

"**How am I supposed to believe that?" Cameron asked. **

"**Because you can trust me." Dean said. **

"**I can't." Cameron said quietly, looking at the floor. **

**Dean stood and walked over to her. "Yes you can Cameron," he said. **

**She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "How is that possible? Every guy I've ever known turned out to be a real jerk." Cameron said. **

"**Well, for starters, I'm not like other guys 'cause I'm too full of myself." Dean said. **

**It got Cameron to laugh though. **

"**See, I got you to laugh. That's step one." Dean said. **

"**What's step two?" Cameron asked. **

"**We'll figure that out later." Dean replied. **


	6. Fights and Warm Ups

**Sorry about the jumbled one…here it is again fixed!**

**Sam and Jen walked into the hotel room. "Hey, what'd you find out?" Cameron asked. **

"**Not much just that Miranda wasn't taken." Jen said. **

"**What?" Dean asked. **

"**She went willingly." Sam replied. **

"**Why would she go willingly?" Cameron asked. **

"**The Kali was disguised as Miranda's mother." Jen answered. **

"**It can do that?" Dean asked. **

"**Apparently." Sam said. **

"**But that's not in any of the lore." Cameron said. **

"**I know. Maybe the thing is picking up some new tricks." Sam suggested. **

"**Maybe, it's possible." Cameron replied. **

**Jen went to take a shower; she claimed that she smelled like a rotten kumquat.**

"**Damn it Dean I'm gonna kill you!" Cameron yelled throwing a brush at him. **

"**Ow!" Dean said throwing the brush back at her. It hit her in the shoulder. **

"**Guys, calm down!" Sam said. **

"**Shut up!" Dean and Cameron yelled at him at the same time. **

"**Okay." Sam said. He sat down next to Jen and watched them fight. **

"**What are they even fighting about?" Jen whispered as she watched Cameron throw her hairdryer at Dean. **

"**I don't know." Sam replied. **

"**If they had kids together, what do you think they would look like?" Jen asked. **

"**Very blond, green-eyed, freckled babies." Sam said. Sam winced as Cameron threw her pocketknife at Dean, barely missing his crotch. **

"**You're psycho! No wonder Jen told me you haven't dated much!" Dean yelled. **

**Cameron charged towards Dean and tackled him. "This is bad." Jen said. **

"**Yup." Sam agreed. **

**They both stood and separated Dean and Cameron. Pissed, Cameron turned and left the hotel room. 20 minutes later Sam's phone rang. **

"**Hello?…yeah…okay, thanks Bobby." Sam hung up. "Cameron's over at Bobby's fixing her car." he said. **

**They headed to Bobby's."She's been out there for an hour." Bobby said as Dean, Sam, and Jen entered. **

"**Have you tried to talk to her?" Jen asked. **

"**Yes, I tried giving her water but she threw a wrench at me." Bobby said. Sam and Jen looked at Dean. **

"**What?" Dean said. **

"**What the hell did you do to her Dean?" Bobby asked. **

"**We got in a little fight." Dean said. **

"**Little? She threw a pocket knife at his 'member'." Jen said. **

"**Okay Dean, you've got to go talk to her." Bobby suggested. **

"**No way man." Dean said. **

"**Dean!" Sam said. **

"**Fine." Dean said and left. Cameron was in the middle of trying to fix the engine when Dean walked over. She grabbed her wrench. "Whoa, wait a second, I just came to talk!" Dean exclaimed. **

**Cameron kept the wrench up. "I'm listening." she said. **

"**I've never done this before so here goes nothing. I'm sorry. I'm a jackass. Half the time I don't even know what we're fighting about." Dean said. **

**Cameron lowered the wrench but said nothing, she just looked down at her car. "If you need any help just call." Dean said. **

**He turned around and started walking towards Bobby's house. "Dean," Cameron called. He turned around. "Can you fix an engine?" **


	7. Fun and Romance

**Chapter Seven**

**Dean was working on the engine while Cameron was working on the body. "So my dad said, 'You can't sit around doing nothing with your life, so I'm gonna teach you how to hunt.' that's how I got started. Been doing it ever since." Cameron said. **

**Bobby walked over to them. "Hey, I'm going out to get some food." he said. **

"**Okay." Dean replied. **

**Bobby left and they decided to call it a night. They walked through the door and heard thumping in one of the rooms. They slowly opened the door. Sam and Jen fell off the bed in an attempt to cover themselves. **

"**Goody, Sammy's getting some!" Cameron yelled jumping up and down. "Make sure you kids use protection." she continued. **

**Dean laughed and closed the door. Cameron and Dean managed to make it to the living room before they burst out laughing. Cameron was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair and was rolling around on the ground. Dean went to help her up but was laughing so hard instead of pulling her up he fell down too. **

**Sam and Jen walked into the living room moments later; they hair and clothes in disarray. "You guys are hilarious." Dean said. **

**Bobby walked in just then and saw Cameron and Dean lying on the floor giggling(yes, Dean was giggling too) and Sam and Jen's condition. **

"**What happened?" he asked. **

"**Sammy got some." Cameron giggled. **

"**Just now." Dean finished.**

**Cameron grabbed another slice of supreme pizza and took a huge bite. I mean HUGE! The bite took almost all of the pizza! "So, how was it?" she asked with a mouthful of pizza. **

"**Shut up! I don't need any crap from my younger sister!" Jen said. **

"**Wait, Jen's the oldest?" Sam asked. **

"**Yeah, she's 27 and I'm 25." Cameron said. **

"**Oh, I thought Cameron was the oldest." Dean said. **

"**That's what everybody thinks." Jen replied. **

"**Why?" Sam asked. **

"**Because she's more mature than I am." Jen said. **

"**Oh." Dean said. He really thought Cameron was the oldest.**

**After dinner Jen and Sam snuck off somewhere while Cameron helped Bobby do the dishes. Dean caught himself staring at her. She hated him but he liked her. It was too confusing for Dean Winchester so when she turned around he decided to 'lay down the law'. **

**Cameron turned around and saw Dean staring at her. "What?" she asked. **

"**Can I talk to you in private?" Dean asked. **

"**Yeah," Cameron said. They went out by Cameron's car. "What's up?" **

**Dean didn't answer, instead he kissed her right on the lips! Cameron was shocked. When they broke she looked at Dean for a second. **

"**What was that for?" she asked. **

"**That's the only way I thought of to tell you that I like you, and I don't care if you hate me." Dean replied. **

**Cameron stared at Dean for a minute before grabbing his jacket collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss. **


End file.
